


Mean Girls ft Kpop

by GrayMerrit



Category: Mean Girls (2004), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Hoseok is Damian, Jimin would be a great Regina, Mean Girls References, Was gonna make bp the plastics, Yoongi is Janis, bts - Freeform, but why not make it gay, no hate towards Jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMerrit/pseuds/GrayMerrit
Summary: The Kpop edition of Mean Girls.





	Mean Girls ft Kpop

The first day of school really shouldn’t be that bad, right? Especially when you’ve been homeschooled practically your entire life and have been living in the middle of Africa with, like, little to no proper human interactions. So, this shouldn’t be difficult. The first big day in a real high school with real people. Should be easy peasy. 

However, it so wasn’t. 

Kids were rude, teachers were even worse, and trying to weave your way through the halls was like trying to get out of the world’s most complex maze. It was a nightmare. Maybe staying in Africa would’ve been a better idea. The bell to your next class is just about to ring, marking you as late, when you finally stumble in and take a breath of relief. There aren’t many free seats, so you take the closest one, right behind a slouching young man whose scribbling God knows what in his journal. You’re ready to set your stuff down, but a hand catches your wrist. The hand is attached to a frowning, pouty-lipped boy with messy silvery-blonde hair and sharp, feline eyes. 

“You really don’t want to sit there. This dude fuckin’ farts non-stop. Unless you want to smell like whatever dead carcass he ate, I suggest taking the seat next to me.” You nod dumbly and adjusting the strap of your bag as you walk over to take the seat next to the boy who had so graciously saved you from a year of torture. As you both settle down, he smiles at you, and it looks a bit odd on his face, like he’s forcing it. He probably is. “My name’s Yoongi, by the way.” From behind you, there’s a sudden squeal, and a pair of arms reaching forward to crush you in an awkwardly positioned hug. The hugger is warm and giggly and nuzzles himself in your hair. Yoongi sighs and swats the boy’s arms away when he notices your face turning red from the lack of oxygen, “And this is Hoseok. Honestly, he’s almost too gay to function correctly.” Hoseok now whines, and you turn to properly meet him. He has smooth caramel skin and bouncy, chocolate hair. He pouts at Yoongi, but is quick to flash a heart-shaped smile towards you. It’s at this very moment that you decide he is the literal sun, and you would absolutely die for him. Of course, you don’t say that out loud. That’d probably be weird. The bell has already rung, and it’s a good ten minutes later when the teacher finally rushes in, her glasses sitting askew on her nose and hand clutching a cup of coffee. Yoongi leans over, chuckling, “This is Ms. Solar. She’s super cool, but she’s also really all over the place. If you need anything, I can assure you she’ll be the only teacher to actually help.”

Class feels like it flies by in mere seconds. Ms. Solar is sorting through stacks of papers and she seems flustered by it, so you don’t really want to bother her with asking where your next class is supposed to be. Yoongi notices your hesitation right away and snatches away the paper that has your schedule printed on it. Hoseok leans over to look as well, and they share a grin that you’re not so sure you should really trust, “Room G? Don’t worry, we’ll show you.” Hoseok nods enthusiastically, “Yeah! It’s in the back building.”

Room G was not in the back building. In fact, there wasn’t a back building at all. Apparently, it burned down. Yoongi still had your schedule in hand, looking it over more carefully as the three of you lounged in the grass next to the football field. Suddenly, he snorts, “You’re taking honors calculus?”

“I like math.”

“Okay, but why?”

His questions causes you to pause for a moment. There were many reasons why you enjoyed math. The complexity of it was just enjoyable for you. You settle on shrugging and, “Well, it’s the same everywhere you go.” Hoseok nods like he completely understands you, which you know he doesn’t, but at least he’s making an effort, “Beautiful. She’s deep.” Yoongi rolls his eyes at his friend while you and Hoseok burst into a fit of giggles. Even though you had just met them today, you felt comfortable with them. They were total opposites, but they completed one another somehow. It was cute. You hoped that they could be the same friend to you as they were to each other. Yoongi lays back on the grass now, his hands underneath his head, “So, why’d you decide to stop homeschooling?” You squint at the boy. How’d he even know you homeschooled? Did you already mention? You don’t remember ever talking about. He chuckles at your confused expression, “You look like a lost dog around here. Any normal person would be used to the chaos that is public schooling.”

“My parents wanted me to socialize more. Can’t really do that in the middle Africa in a tent.”

Hoseok is busy braiding your hair, humming in understanding, “Yeah, you’ll get socialized alright. A regulation hottie.” You want to ask what he means, but he’s suddenly yanking at your hair and gasping out loud, pointing dramatically at a group of people who just left the locker rooms, “Oh my god! Will you look at Kim Jisoo’s gym clothes?” Yoongi sits up now and quirks a brow up at the crowd of teens. He groans and flops back onto the grass, “Of course the Plastics have gym together.”

“Who are the Plastics?” Hoseok looks way too excited to explain this to you, and you damn near want to take back your question but it’s too late. Here he goes; “Teen royalty, my sweet summer child. The one I just pointed at? That’s Kim Jisoo. The dumbest person you will ever meet. Ever. She asked me how to spell ‘orange’ one year.” Your eyes find the girl he’s talking about. She’s ridiculously pretty, with long chestnut hair and a very cute face. However, she looks like she’s in her own little world, not even flinching when a ball hits her upside the back of the head. A tight, black tank top and even tighter pink shorts leave very little to the imagination. How do girls not get in trouble for dressing in such a way here?

It’s Yoongi’s turn to point now, and you follow his finger to an unfairly beautiful young man with tousled dark hair and a naturally sculpted face. It’s like God himself took his sweet time crafting the gorgeous specimen that was this guy, “Kim Taehyung. Totally loaded because his father invented instant ramen. When I say he knows everything about everyone, I’m not exaggerating in the slightest. It’s actually pretty creepy.”

“And that one,” Both men point in the same direction, towards another beautiful man. Plump lips, a sharp jawline, and this sexy but innocent look in his sharp eyes. His hair is dyed a pretty silver color that suits him very nicely, “Evil takes human form as Park Jimin. Don’t be fooled by his innocent demeanor, I firmly believe he’s a snake that’s stolen a human body.” There’s a tight bitterness in Yoongi’s voice, something that hints at there being a deep rooted dislike for the other boy that came with reason. But, you know better than to ask about it. It wasn’t your place right now. Silence falls amongst you three. Hoseok’s stomach growls next to you, and he sheepishly scratches the back of his head, “Lunch is starting in a few. Let’s go ahead and head up there so we get in the front of the line.”

\------------

“Alright, missy. The number one most important thing of any high school? Where you sit.” You squint at Yoongi. Since when does sitting at a table and eating matter to anyone? You could literally pop a squat anywhere you wanted to. What’s the big deal? Yoongi must hear the gears grinding in your head, because he sighs loudly and shakes his head, “There is so much to teach you, my young padawan.”

Hoseok takes you by the shoulders and turns you to face each table that Yoongi points out. The Nerds are a bunch of lanky kids with braces, glasses, and way too many inhalers. The Jocks are pretty self explanatory, being as loud and rowdy as they are. There’s a group of plus-sized girls who Yoongi dubs as ‘girls who eat their feelings’, followed by a group of girls picking on plain salad leaves that are the ‘girls who don’t eat’. Sexually active band geeks, burnouts, desperate wannabes, the list went on and on. Finally, Hoseok turns you to face himself and Yoongi, “The best people you will ever meet,” You’re then turned one last time to have the Plastics in your line of vision, “And the worst.” Yoongi hisses out the words. You really wanted to know what the deal was between him and the Plastics. However, you reminded yourself you didn’t know them that well. It wasn’t to right to ask such personal things right now. Yoongi and Hoseok move to walk to their chosen table, and you follow behind them. But, unfortunately, you’re stopped by a grinning young man that makes sure to block your path in order to have your full attention. 

“We’re doing a lunchtime survey of new students. Mind answering a question?” You look past him to Yoongi and Hoseok, one of which his glaring at the back of the boy’s head, while the other is simply chuckling at the sight. You sigh and nod for the boy to continue, “Have you had your muffins buttered?” And now, you wish he didn’t continue. Without answering, you push past him to get to Yoongi and Hoseok, “C’mon! You want us to assign someone to butter your muffins?” There’s a collective howl of laughter coming from the Jocks and you’re honestly confused at what’s so funny. 

“Jackson, why are you being such a creep?” The boy, Jackson, rolls his eyes at Jimin’s voice, “I’m just being friendly.” Taehyung shifts in his seat next to Jimin, pretty lips twisting into a pout as he gazes at Jackson, “You were supposed to call me last night.” Jackson tries to stutter out an excuse, but when he can’t come up with something right away, he just turns on his heels and scurries back to his table of guys. You blink slowly and shift to walk towards Yoongi and Hoseok, “Hey, wait a sec. You’re new, right?” God really had different plans for you today. You turn to see Jimin’s smiling face. The smile could easily be mistaken as a kind gesture if you didn’t pay attention to how his eyes glinted with something slightly more dangerous. You nod at him, shifting on your feet uncomfortably, “Why don’t you sit with us?” You open your mouth to protest, but Jimin pushes out the chair in front of him with his foot, not really giving you much of a choice. You can literally feel the heat of Yoongi’s glare towards the table as you slowly sink down onto the chair. 

“Where are you from?”

“Africa.”

Jisoo looks up from her pudding cup and tilts her head in confusion. Taehyung is already pinching the bridge of his nose in preparation of what she’s about to say. 

“If you’re from Africa… Why aren’t you black?” Jimin turns to Jisoo, pinching her thigh and causing the girl to yelp and pout, rubbing the sore spot, “You can’t just ask people why they aren’t black, Jisoo!” You feel so awkward and out of place sitting here with such gorgeous people. Taehyung is quietly watching you, his expression neutral but there’s something odd hiding in his eyes. You want to shrink in to the chair you’re in, your ears turning red from the sudden embarrassment you feel. Jimin returns his gaze to you and tilts his head, “I think you should sit with us from now on.” You literally flinch from the statement. Because that’s what it is. It’s not a suggestion, it sounds like a fact, like it’s a demand. You nod, lips pressed together. Jisoo leans forward now with a smile that is much kinder than what Jimin has been offering you, “And don’t forget. On Wednesdays, we wear pink!”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, I became an ARMY and have a lot of different stuff I'm working on, but this is the first thing I finished, so I hope you guys enjoy and let me know if this is something I should continue,,, I also have a Aladdin-inspired fic with Yoongi as Jasmine so watch out for that


End file.
